


I Breathe For Two

by hemmotoxicity



Series: Keep My Pretty Mouth Shut [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, you asked for part two and i did my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's teasing Calum. Which is great, because Calum likes to be teased. He's also Calum's half brother, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Breathe For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Gold" by Years & Years.

Of _course_ Calum noticed.

 

Granted, Luke wasn’t very subtle about it, but Calum didn’t really think that it had anything to do with him. Sure, Luke was being a little louder than usual, even going as far as leaving his bedroom door slightly ajar when he was engaging in his — “ activities ”, so to speak, and he’s passed by Luke’s room enough times only to find his brother knuckle deep. Calum never once suspected that any of that could possibly be linked to him, though, and resolved to act as if he hadn’t seen _any_ of it — pointedly ignoring how the noises Luke made pulled and tugged at the pit of his stomach.

 

He forgot about the said incidents soon enough — but oh, that was a bald-faced lie. Calum couldn’t forget them even if he tried, and boy did he try. His efforts were all in vain, though, and he found himself getting off to the thought of his own _brother_ whenever he was in the bathroom — his mind clouding with thoughts of Luke pressed up against the cold tile wall, Calum ramming into him from behind. And if Luke happened to step inside the shower after he did, looking severely underdressed, well — no one had to know if Calum rubbed another one off against his sheets. And as much as Calum _wanted_ to hate Luke, he couldn’t bring himself to do it — because it wasn’t as if his brother was trying to get under his skin on purpose, right?

 

 _Wrong_. Very, very wrong. Calum concluded as much the moment he was greeted by his _own_ brother, in his _own_ bedroom , writhing against his _own_ sheets. Looking back, he supposed he should’ve told Luke to get the hell out, but doing so had seemed rude at the time — and it wasn’t like he could’ve _done_ anything, anyway, far too transfixed on the way Luke’s fingers slipped in and out of his hole to move. Calum _was_ a hormonal teenage boy, after all, so if the sight before him caused his length to chub up — he’d argue that it was due to physiology despite knowing that it was much more than that. And so he stood there, resisting the urge to palm himself through his shorts — or worse, replace his brother’s fingers with his own length — as he waited (not at all patiently) for Luke to finish up.

 

Having faced away from the door the entire time, Luke proceeded to apologise once his eyes fell on Calum, claiming that he’d entered the wrong room in his haste — an outright lie, as they both knew, and the ghost of a smirk spread across Luke’s lips after Calum waved him off proved as much. Somehow that wasn’t enough to get Calum to crack, though, which was nothing short of a miracle considering the fact that his control was wearing dangerously thin. And if Luke’s is the name that leaves his lips as he comes in his own hand, well — that shouldn’t be a surprise.

 

It’s Friday when the scales finally tip. Calum’s on the couch, gaze fixated on some dumb spy movie playing across the television screen, when Luke saunters into the living room — all but inviting himself to sit in the space between Calum’s legs, back pressed against his brother’s chest and head settling comfortably against his shoulder.

 

“Luke,” Calum sounds bored, just a tad bit annoyed, but it’s all he could do to keep himself in check.

 

“What? I do this with my friends all the time.” his brother retorts casually — a little _too_ casually, Calum notes.

 

“Right, and they proceed to fuck you into the mattress. Don’t think I can’t hear you.”

 

“Maybe I want you to fuck me into the mattress too.”

 

Calum can’t even think of a response to that, not when Luke’s nipping at his jaw, pressing searing kisses into the skin, causing a low growl to slip past his lips. His answer lies in the way he hooks his ankles around his brother’s, forcing Luke’s legs apart as one hand drifts to the blonde’s groin, palming the other through the material of his shorts — and he could almost _swear_ Luke let out a sigh at the contact, eyes fluttering shut as he ruts up into Calum’s hand.

 

“More,” is all Luke says, and it’s a breathy whisper, guiding Calum’s free hand under his shirt — ghosting over his chest.

 

Calum takes the hint, rolling one of the nubs in between his fingers even as his other hand seizes its ministrations, giving his brother no time to whine at the loss of contact before pushing three of his digits into Luke’s mouth. That same hand’s trailing back down soon enough, slipping inside Luke’s waistband and deliberately forgoing his brother’s erection in favor of ghosting over the blonde’s hole.

 

It’s only after Luke whines and rocks back against Calum — making him acutely aware of how constricting his own jeans had become — did he push one finger past the ring of muscle, Luke’s hands coming up to tug at his hair.

 

“You okay?” he’s fairly certain that Luke was more than okay, but he has to make sure.

 

“I am, just — more. I can take it.”

 

And it’s true, Calum knows it is, recalling how Luke had shoved three fingers inside of him as he squirmed on Calum’s bed — so he places another finger inside his brother, small, curling motions stroking his warmth. Calum continues prodding, thrusting his digits in and out, searching, until he hears Luke hit that _pitch_ — and he’s smirking, pushing against that one spot as furiously as his brother rocks against his hand. Luke’s bottom lip is bitten raw, but his lips are parted now, whines and interspersing breaths as Calum tells him to keep his noises down — Luke gasps Calum’s name as he comes, his hands giving his brother’s locks one last tug before his body goes lax, peppering the older boy’s neck with open-mouthed kisses as he comes down from his high.

 

“Satisfied?”

 

“Hmm. For now.”


End file.
